


Who Are You In This Vast Multiverse

by 14Doctors



Series: The Infinity Stones [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Returning the time stone was probably going to be the easiest, unlike the rest the owner knew it had been taken. Steve was still wary though, he hadn't been the one she had given it to after all.





	Who Are You In This Vast Multiverse

Steve stared up at the building he knew contained the ancient one. He didn’t know who the ancient one was having only met other wizards a few days prior but she was the one who he had to return the time stone. He pulled the door to the ancient new york sanctum open and came face to face with a bald woman. She smiled an almost noticeably small smile and stepped back granting him entry.  
“Be careful, we recently waxed the floor.” The floor was slippery as he followed the lady in but he managed not to fall. The door closed behind him with surprising quietness given its size and weight. 

The room he was in was large and rather empty, a staircase took up much of the room and drew most of the attention. There were a few artefacts Steve assumed were magical and kept away from. He had seen a lot these past few years but magic was still a bit hard to grasp. He turned to the lady who stood beside him watching as he took in the sights.  
“Are you the ancient one?” The lady smiled with hidden knowledge behind her eyes and nodded. The smile dropped and she looked concerned. Steve braced himself for bad news.  
“What happened to Bruce?” He untensed with a slight smile.  
“He got injured but the stones but he’s recovering and doing well.” The ancient one nodded and stared with great importance into his eyes. He felt uncomfortable but stared steadily back.  
“Do you have the time stone?” Steve nodded and opened the case of stones and held out the glowing green time stone. She floated it over and placed it into the strange eye necklace. 

With what he came to do done Steve prepared to leave and finish his quest. As he reached the door she spoke up again.  
“Did you achieve your goal?” Steve turned back to her. She was watching him and he got the feeling she already knew the answer but he responded anyway.  
“It took a lot of help but we did.” He was ecstatic they had one but he was so tired. He could feel his body slumping even as he continued to smile. She nodded.  
“Good luck with everything that comes next,” She said solemnly. Steve nodded in return, slightly concerned about his future now, and turned to leave when she spoke again, much softer. “You deserve rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
